


Under the Mattress

by thebeardiestbeardofallthebeards (themetalmotel)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Through the Years, Wedding Planning, collector mickey, gold chiavari chairs with the white cushions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetalmotel/pseuds/thebeardiestbeardofallthebeards
Summary: It was an accident really.  He had no intention for this hobby or whatever the fuck it was to turn into a thing.  But that is exactly what happened both to his surprise as well as his fiancé's.  Fiancé. Ha.  Who would have ever thought that word would become a part of his regular vocabulary?Or that story about Mickey and his little wedding planner.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	Under the Mattress

*****

Mickey Milkovich was a horny thirteen year old with a secret. A secret that he would have to keep hidden for his whole life, he was certain. That didn’t mean he couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he didn’t. He could dream about it. Create fantasies in his head that would never happen but that was better than nothing he guessed. That would have to wait though because the problem he was experiencing right now while he had the entire house to himself for a fucking change was a little more pressing. He was fresh out of spank bank material.

He flipped through the pile of worn and weathered magazines next to the toilet. There was plenty of shit for his brothers. He picked up the disgustingly crusty Victoria's Secret magazine which should have a hazmat label on it by now. Bitch had a new secret and it wasn’t anything good. He tossed it aside and continued his search. Guns and Ammo didn’t quite have what he was looking for either. A few of his fathers favorites where there too and made him shudder. Who the fuck reads Lactating Ladies and finds anything about that remotely sexy? Apparently Terry Milkovich. Gross.

He gave up hope of finding anything in that pile of shit. But given that Mickey was pretty good at tracking shit down that he needed, he had the brilliant idea to root through his sisters room. Try to find an old Tiger Beat or some shit. Hell, the picture of Zac from Saved by the Bell on Mandy’s Trapper Keeper was better than that pile of filth in the bathroom.

And Bingo.

Mandy had a stack of stolen magazines she lifted from various businesses. Mainly doctors offices. He flipped through her stack of Cosmo, Elle, and Vogue, until he came across something that could work. I mean it wasn’t optimal but if the guy on the cover was any indication of what was on the inside, he would be good to go.

Boom.

He grabbed the Southern Weddings magazine, rolled it up, and made his way to his room to rub one out. Once he had what he needed, which was really just some lotion and tissues, he started flipping through the pages. Yeah, there were a lot of brides but there were a lot of grooms too and they were hot as hell.

Mickey didn’t know that he had a tux kink but apparently he did. Photo after photo of happy couples on their big day. He couldn’t believe that this shit was actually real. He thought all of that fancy shit was just on TV but apparently people payed a lot of money to get fucking hitched.

He continued looking through all of the photos. He found pictures of different venues, one prettier than the next in places that he would never get to see in his life. Page upon page of fancy dresses and tuxes. He didn’t know what a cumber bun was until now and holy fuck, they came in every color. Actually matched the tie and pocket squares. Pocket squares. Fucking rich people.

He turned to the next page to see tables set up in different themes. They were incredible. More silverware than he could figure out what to do with and plates on plates with more plates and so many glasses. The tables had various flowers on them and decor which made them look so fancy. Even the chairs were beautiful, his favorite were gold with white cushions. These were special. Not your run of the mill folding chair which was what he was used to seeing at the shit shows he had been to for his family.

He kept looking more fascinated with each new page than the last. Then came the honeymoon pages and holy shit. He didn’t know what Bora Bora was or where it was located but he knew he wanted to fucking go. The rooms were over the water with glass panels to see below. Shit. Fucking amazing.

He became lost in the magazine, his lotion and tissues sitting untouched much like his dick. Before he knew it he heard the tell tale signs of his asshole family. First in was Iggy who just hollered that he was home then turned on the TV. Then Mandy and a friend giggling about some bullshit that happened in school. Before the devil incarnate got home, he figured it best to hide the magazine safely under his mattress.

Mandy didn’t seem to notice the missing item so he chanced it again when she restocked and found two more. He sat quietly in his room, door locked and mesmerized as he fell into fantasy land again imagining what it would be like to get married to someone he actually loved. What it would be like to plan, to pick the perfect table settings, chairs, and flowers. Food and cake and favors. Yeah, he knew what all that shit was now.

He continued taking them from Mandy until she got wise to them missing several months later. So now his new thing was hiding them inside of another magazine, rolling them up, and shoving them in his jacket and lifting them from the Kash and Grab or 7-11. Wherever he could get the latest ones.

He had quite the collection and knew he had to part with some some of them so he painstakingly went through each one and only kept his absolute favorites. For those that he had to get rid of, he tore out anything that he really loved and started stashing them in between the pages of those he kept.

A couple of years later, he had a run in with a certain carrot top and that started a whole new collection. They were a rare find kinda like the Pokemon First Edition Shining Charizard or Umbreon Gold Star Card but he always loved a challenge and this just brought a whole other level of excitement to his collection. The red headed groom.

When he found himself in juvie for a year, he thought he was going to lose his fucking mind. Not only did he miss that certain redhead but he was jonesing for his magazines. If any one here knew he would find himself shanked or beaten to an ever-loving pulp so his memory and imagination would have to do.

******

Mickey had tears streaming down his sore face. One eye was swollen shut and he was having trouble seeing out of the other. He probably had a concussion after the pistol whipping his father had given him. If only it was just a beating. He had a black trash bag and was shoveling his beloved collection into it. He didn’t fucking need it anymore. The irony of the whole fucking thing was he would likely have to get married after this shit.

He tied the bag up and threw it in the heap of junk in the back yard. It blended right in with the other shit and it hurt his heart that something so beautiful was hidden amongst common garbage. The only thing that had actually been his and he loved. The thing that had brought him joy, opened his eyes to the world, and most importantly if not only for a few hours, took him somewhere else. Somewhere beautiful.

He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands and slammed the door to go do take up his new hobby. Drinking. He grabbed a cheap bottle of whatever the fuck his brothers had stolen and shoved it into his jacket. Didn’t matter as long as it got him shit faced. He made his way to the abandoned building, slid down the wall, and opened the bottle. This was his life now.

A few months later he found himself in the basement of a cheap hall pacing the floor and preparing himself for his fate. He had on an oversized tux that was just fucking awful, a blue carnation shoved into his button hole, and an Ian’s sized hole in his heart.

The only thing keeping him grounded was the cigarette between his fingers and the smoke in his lungs. Then in walks in the only person he ever brought into his dreams with him. Ian Gallagher. His groom. He would have worn a classic black suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie and have a white lily boutonnière and he would have looked beautiful. Perfect.

He had to lesson the blow for Ian anyway he could so he used the worst line he could think of at that moment. “It’s just a piece of paper.” It made his stomach turn. To him it was a promise of being with someone through the good times, the bad times, all of that shit. It sure as fuck was not just a piece of paper to him.

Ian’s response made his breath get caught in the back of his throat and he was rendered speechless. “Not to me.” He gave into the boy that he could never seem to resist if only just for a few moments.

*****

Ian was manic. He was cleaning every where and every thing. Inside and out. He had boxed up pretty much the entire front yard and was about to start in the back and that’s when it hit Mickey. He ran around to the back and started sifting through all of the shit until he came across a black trash bag. It was covered in mud and debris and weathered from the years of being in the elements. He drug the bag out of the menagerie of shit and placed it on the back broken steps. He untied each knot gingerly and finally was able to open the bag to look inside. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

His eyes opened wide and he was very happily surprised. There was no damage whatsoever to his collection. It was more crumpled than he remembered but the pictures were still clear and the magazines were in tact. He didn’t realize he was smiling until the back door was thrown open and green eyes were peering at him. He shook it off and slapped on a grumpy face.

“The fuck, Mick? You gonna go through all of this shit back here?” Ian boomed.

“Fuck no. I just was looking for something. The rest is yours.” He replied as he threw the bag over his shoulder and made his way into the house and past his boyfriend.

Luckily he was not questioned when he brought his treasure into their room and closed the door. Now was not the time to look over his things so he stored them safely again under his mattress where they belonged.

When he would be home alone watching Yevy, he put him on the bed and spread out the magazines. He only shared his prized possession with his son. They took the place of the story books that were littered around the house. These were more special than that and he felt like he was imparting something on him that “Pat the Bunny” couldn’t give him. He knew he didn’t understand a word but the kid seemed to enjoy this time he spent with his Pops and believe it or not, he did too.

*****

The sound of snoring filled the room. He pulled out his sketch pad and flipped to the back pages. He took to drawing some of his visions of the picture perfect wedding since he had absolutely fuck all access to anything that even resembled a wedding magazine now. He kept them hidden and only hung raunchy pics up in his and Ian’s cell walls. When he heard Ian stirring and knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he felt his ginger giant wrap around him like an octopus, he quietly closed his pad and placed it safely under his shitty prison issued mattress.

The more time he spent with Ian, the more he thought that having an actual wedding might be possible. He didn’t want to get his hopes up because we all knew how that shit worked out for him in the past, so he just kept it in a folder in the back of his mind.

Fucking finally he was out of prison and standing in Ian and his room in the Gallagher house. He asked his cousin to do him a solid and pick up some things from his room. Sandy threw the bag at him that included his collection, a few important articles of clothing, and his bong. Once Sandy left and Ian was out of the room, he stored them safely under their mattress.

*****

It happened. It actually fucking happened and Mickey’s heart was pounding so fast he thought he might pass out. He knew his cheeks were flushed and his hands were sweaty but he mustered an answer as cooly as he could manage. “I’ll marry you. Course I’ll fucking marry you.”

Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher were getting married. The happiness he felt was beyond any feeling he knew even existed and his life was finally turning into something he never thought could be possible. When they got home and were back in their room he lifted the mattress and pulled his collection out. He stacked it into neat piles and placed it on their dresser. He made a mental note to pick up a binder and some post it notes tomorrow.

“Mick, what is all of this? Wait. Is this? Holy shit, you kept all of this shit?” Ian questioned with wide eyes.

“The fuck you know about this?” Mickey barked feeling a little defensive for reasons he didn’t know.

“You think I didn’t see them. Mick, they were under our mattress. I used to look through them with Yev when you weren’t home. Thought you would get pissed if I knew about them. Especially the red headed groom collection.” Ian said softly moving closer to a blushing Mickey.

“You did? Fuck. I did too, man. Yeah. I kept them.” He said softly.

“So, you have any ideas in there you want to use for our wedding?” Ian said with the brightest smile.

“Yeah, so many. Ian, there are these chairs! I have to have these chairs. I will do everything else but you have to find me a caterer that has these chairs.” Mickey said excitedly while thumbing through the pages looking for a picture.

  
Ian had to suppress his laugh because he didn’t know this side of Mickey Milkovich existed but he kind loved it.

“Here. They are the gold Chiavari chairs with the white cushions.” He said shoving the picture at Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the clip of Mickey and his big gay meltdown I had to write this story. Him carrying his little planner has a special place in my heart and it deserved a little story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I cannot WAIT FOR THE NEXT TWO EPISODES!!! GAAAAAHHHH!!
> 
> Gallavich is getting married!!!


End file.
